


Case closed

by ohMyMy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Tried, M/M, but not destiel, dean is actually a siren, has a heartbreak, they went to case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohMyMy/pseuds/ohMyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic . don't  kill me. I triedd</p>
    </blockquote>





	Case closed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic . don't kill me. I triedd

 

It all started with a case went horrible wrong.  One moment Dean Cas Sam and Crowley was running to the cave , which was an apparently truth cave that shows your deepest desire, the moment Dean put his foot in the water in front of the cave , guy appeared out of water. Guy with a blue eyes and dark hair wearing an clothes that was made in 90s. Dean was on him in a second,  muttering Edmund , Edmund,Edmund over and over again. When Sam put his foot in the water , Dean screamed high pitched scream like someone was tearing his inside out, and cried his heart out , screaming over over and over again "No NONONONONONON..............DOn't NO" and when Sam tried to go for him Crowley and Castiel both stood beside him and stopped him with terrified eyes. And that's when Sam saw the crack appearing in his brother's face. Dean was shattering like china doll fell from its desk to a marble floor. And that was about the last thing they all remember before they passed out. 

When they all woke up it was in a cheap motel room bed with Dean sitting on the chair. Cas and Crowley sat up in a matter of second , and both said " You are a siren". 

"Yep" said the Dean Winchester looking like nothing is wrong with the world and like that little incident front of the cave never happened. 

"What do you mean he is a siren? What do you mean Yep? Are you guys serious? How can my brother be siren? Sirens can not walk on earth and even if he was you guys would have known he was a siren before . For god's sake he was in hell and heaven and purgotory" exclaimed the little brother. 

"We possibly couldn't have known." said the angel who was sitting on the bed with still not believing eyes.

"You're an angel of the lord and Crowley you're the king of the damned" Sam practically screamed to them and turned to his brother "Say something"

"What angel is trying to say is old ancient sirens can easily outpower ............well us . Sirens magic can run deep and strong. I believe even Micheal and Lucifer who is the strongest angel in heaven couldn't sense that he was indeed siren" Crowley explained while getting himself a scotch. 

Cas stood up in that moment and asked the older Winchester " Was he.....was the guy in the lake your beloved? " 

Dean's face changed drastically, it morphed into a skull like creature right on front of their eyes, and he said " DOn't I mean Don't ever mention him if you ever want to live" and just like that his face turned into his normal face. While Sam and Cas was shocked to even move, king of the damned snickered to himself. " It is always a love isn't it right? Dean Winchester the straightest guy to ever be straight, his one true _beloved_ is guy. What an..............." he trailed his word off as he was standing in front of Dean with Dean Winchester holding his throat. " Speak of him again I am gonna make you my personal bitch" with that he threw the king of hell across the room. Continued " then again they say you have never in been in pain till you made a siren angry"  and his voice softened as he looks at his brother and his second chance.

"Sam I am still me. At least I will try to be me , if you want me gone I could disappear. Or if you want to kill me i could give you how to, it's up to you"

" Shut up. Do not be melodramatic, it's not like you haven't been vampire and demon. I don't see how siren is any different. Cas you okay with it right?"

"Yeah okayy but can i ask few questions" 

"As long as it doesn't involve the guy in pond go for it, just for the reminder the warning i gave to Crowley is just not for him" after being thrown to the wall Crowley was already disappeared. "So how old are you?" started Cas. Chuckling to himself Dean got up " around 18 hundred , how about we continue our question in the car heading to home "

On the way home, questionaries continued and they found out Dean's real name is Rhea or Rheic, it just depended on which gender he took, and yes he can change his gender along with his face but all sirens normally don't do it unless they are ruining someone or some country's life. Also they both learned that Dean is quite powerful , he could easily take care of weak angels and demons or even gods. Castiel and Sam both relieved when they found out he doesn't necessarily has to fed on humans in order to survive. Though he promised to fed on human's soul without killing them. He explained that it would just weaken them  and  they could restore it from earth. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Just as they were settling in bunker after founding about Dean's true identity , new case arrived. While driving to the Denmark, where few judges died horribly as the article said, Dean was horribly silent. When Sam and Cas tried to engage him in the conversation, he was answering in only one word answer or basically shutting him down. 

When they finally get a room in some shady motel, Dean turned to those two and said " Okay. We have to decide in what way we should do this"

Confused Sam turned to him. " What do you mean what way ?"

"Sammy I am not quite human. The one who is hunting here is god of Justice, Name is Forseti. Quite arrogant one . Just drop of your blood and he can know if you are deceiving or not and quite truthfully annoying little thing. Met him few centuries ago."

"How are you sure it is him? " Sam asked dazzled with all the information. Cas was sitting next to him , his mouth formed into the perfect "O"

"Yeah I can feel his presence the moment i walked into the town" he informed with little grin of mischief.

"So You know where he is now? So what are we waiting for. Let's go get him" he stood up grabbing his bag.

On the other bed Dean sighed and snapped his finger. And out of nowhere guy who looks like he could be a lawyer with his suit&tie , his slicked hair, styled glasses appeared in the room. Just as he started talking with a flick of a his hand, Dean threw the poor man to the wall. 

"What the Hell? Dean Who is that?" Sam got up in his feet and yelled at his brother. However the answer from his question came from his back. Angel said "I think He is the guy we are supposedly be hunting. He is Forseti i believe" . With his name called the norse god turned blue and started muttering something . But as usual Dean just shushed him and he went silent. Awkward with the whole ordeal Sam just stood there.

"So how do we kill him?" Sam fell to the bed with big thump. 

"Well we need the  _ **Gerichtslinde."**_ laughing at his brother's face, Dean continued. "It's a tree of truth and justice, usually found in German speaking countries"

"Okay so How do we get it? Can you teleport there and come back with a tree?" Sam looked at his brother. The older brother sighed and hold his hand to the norse god.Before Sam and Cas asked what is he doing  bright light appeared from the god and transferred into his brother. More the light went out from the god, more he was draining. And after few seconds the body of the norse god fell with a loud thump into the ground.

"You see, For us , usually sucking the soul works for us" he said standing up. "So Case closed" Dean sheepishly said with his hand in his neck .

"Yeah I think so" Sammy come from the bed with eyes big from what's just happened.  All the while Cas was looking like lost kid in a big store. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the name thing is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rheic_Ocean  
> the god thing is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forseti  
> the wood thing is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerichtslinde


End file.
